Zompires & Zaliens
by allymoonkimbrewer
Summary: Team Austin & Ally go to Seaford so Austin & Ally can perform a duet concert there. Trish meets up with her cousin Jerry who thinks Zompires are better than Zaliens. The rest of the Wasabi Warriors and Team A&A join in on the fight and everything goes wrong from there. Rated T because we're paranoid.


**Hey guys! We're so sorry that we haven't written anything since April! Time differences stuff everything up! Just to let you know, we might stop writing I Want You Bad. We're not sure yet. Anyways, here is an all new fanfic that's also a crossover between our two favourite shows! (As you can tell from our pen name) Enjoy! ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, Kickin It, or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Team A&A were hanging out at Sonic Boom. Well, everyone but Trish. Ally was at the register, working. Austin was sitting on a couch in the corner and Dez was playing with the instruments. "Hey, Ally?" Dez calls out to Ally from the other side of the store. "Yes Dez?" Ally asks him without turning around. "Putting pudding in a trumpet doesn't wreck it, right?" Dez asks curiously. "Of course it would. Pudding would wreck any instrument. Wait," Ally turns around to see Dez putting tons of pudding into one of the trumpets. "DEZ!" Ally screeches as she runs over to where he is. Austin looks up from his phone to see what was happening and runs over to them to help Ally. "Why are you guys taking all of the pudding out of the trumpet?! It took ages to get it in!" Dez whines. "Dez, you might not know this, but pudding isn't supposed to go into any instruments!" Ally says to him while cleaning the trumpet with wipes. "Dez, buddy, maybe you should just stay away from the instruments." Austin tells Dez. "Fine." Dez pouts and walks over to where Austin was previously sitting.

Trish walks in and gets ready to do her 'Guess who..' pose. "Hey guys, guess who booked you a duet concert in Seaford?" Trish says excitedly. Austin helps Ally put the trumpet back in it's place and they walk over to Trish. "Trish that's so cool! But, why Seaford? We have a perfectly good beach club to do a concert at. And a mall." Ally asks curiously. "Well, I thought it would be cool to go on a trip together! And Seaford might be where they came up with Zaliens." Trish mumbles the last part but everyone hears her. Dez gasps. "Yes! We need to go!" Dez says as he walks over to everyone. "I don't know." Ally says. "But it would be so cool! I really want to go too! Please can we go Ally please?!" Austin says to her while giving her big puppy dog eyes that she can't help but say yes to. Ally sighs. "Fine, when do we leave Trish? Next week?" "Welllll..." Trish says holding out the l. "Trish?" Ally asks Trish again. "We leave tomorrow morning!" Trish blurts out, "Trish! A little warning would've been nice!" Ally tells her best friend since childhood. "Sorry! But it was the only time available this month!" Trish says while putting her hands up in defence. "Fine, I'm going home to pack." Ally declares when her Dad comes in the store for his shift. Everyone else agrees as they all head for their own homes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Seaford**

Kim was finishing her karate practice for the day when Jack comes in. "Jack you were supposed to be here an hour ago to help me practice sparring." Kim tells Jack. "I know, I'm sorry but Jerry held me up." "Why would Jerry hold you up, what did he do this time?" Kim asks. "Nothing, his cousins and some of their friends are visiting for a couple of days and he was too lazy to do all the work of getting the house ready by himself." Jack says which makes Kim chuckle. "Of course, you know, I don't think I would ever be able to meet someone as lazy as Jerry." "Well he's not lazy when he's working on pranks." Jack admits. Kim shrugs. "True, true. So, what are his cousins' names?" Kim asks Jack. "Well, there's JJ and, I think her name was Trish? Short for Patricia or something?" Jack tells her, obviously not remembering very well. "Wait, Trish?" Jack nods. "What's her last name?" Kim asks. "Uhhh, I think De La Rosa or something? I don't know." Kim gasps. "OH MY GOSH!" "What?" Jack chuckles. Kim rolls her eyes at him. "Trish De La Rosa is best friends with Ally Dawson! One of the best role models there is! And Ally is an awesome singer too!" Kim starts squealing. "Kim, first of all, stop with the fangirling, please? And second of all, who's Ally Dawson?" Jack asks her. Kim rolls her eyes at him again. "Only one of the best singer/songwriters in the BIZ!" Jack gives her a look that basically tells her he still doesn't know what she's talking about. Kim sighs. "She's Austin Moon's songwriter!" Kim looks at Jack to see if he knows what she's talking about now. "Ohhhh! Right! Wait, so that's Jerry's cousin's friends?"

Jerry walks in as they were talking, looking at his phone until he heard his name. "Huh?" Kim's head snaps towards where Jerry is currently standing and runs over to him. "Jerry, please please **_please _**let me come to your house tomorrow to meet Al-I mean your cousins and their friends!" Kim begs Jerry. "Uh, fine, but, why would you want to meet them?" Jerry asks, obviously confused. "Because she is a huge fan of Ally Dawson, your cousin's best friend." Jack says, walking over to them. "Oh snap! I didn't know Trish's friend was that Ally Dawson! Which means she must be friends with Austin too! All the ladies are going to want me once they find out I'm best friends with Austin Moon." Jerry says while popping his imaginary collar. "But you're not." Kim tells Jerry, stating the obvious. "Not yet! See you later guys!" Jerry says while walking out of the dojo. "I'm going to go to Lindsey and rub it in her face that I'm meeting Ally Dawson & Austin Moon!" Kim says walking off. Jack starts practising his karate. Then he gets a text. "Aww, I'm going to miss the Wazombie movie marathon in the cinemas tomorrow because of Jerry."

* * *

**Ok guys! We hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! We would love to hear what you think of this and if you have any ideas! We love you all! See you next chapter!**


End file.
